


Unwelcome Visitor

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Assault, Comfort, Drama, F/F, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Femslash, Framing Story, Homophobia, In-Laws, Jo's father is a prick, Language, Murder, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	1. Chapter 1

Zoe opened the door, and narrowed her eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
"Now now, is that anyway to greet your father-in-law?"  
Zoe immediately didn't like the man, who had brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Dad?"  
"Jo," he said, "I told you, I didn't want you marrying another woman."  
"Dad," Jo said, before her father interrupted.  
"And look at her. She's a teenager. Not only is your orientation a sin, so is sleeping with an underage partner. That's even criminal. Not a very good example for a Deputy, am I right?"  
"Dad, I'm a grown woman, you can't tell me how to live my life."  
Jo's father pushed Zoe aside and slammed Jo into the wall.  
"You little freak," he hissed, "you're a monster."  
Zoe attempted to pull him off, but he weighed too much.  
"Zoe, run," Jo said, and he punched her.  
"No. I'm not leaving you alone with this monster," Zoe said, pulling out her phone and calling her dad.  
"Dad. Can you get down to Jo's apartment, like, now? We have a problem. She's being attacked, and I can't seem to get him off her," she said.  
She disconnected, trying again to pull him off. When Jack got there, he drew his gun, and aimed it at Jo's father.  
"Release her and turn around slowly," he shouted.  
He released her and turned, but then he smirked and a blur of green flew past Jack.  
"What the...."  
"Are you ok, Jo?"  
Jo nodded, kissing Zoe briefly.  
"I'm fine."  
"I hate your dad," Zoe said.  
"Yeah well the feeling's mutual."


	2. Chapter 2

"Josephina Lupo, you are under arrest for the murder of Madison Miller," the FBI agent said, slamming Jo to the ground and slapping cold metal cuffs on her wrist.  
"What? I didn't kill ANYONE," Jo protested, "this is a mistake!"

"She wouldn't have murdered anyone," Zoe said, "she doesn't have it in her."

"Zoe Carter-Lupo, you're under arrest on suspicion of aiding and abetting a murder suspect," the second agent said, pinning Zoe into the wall and cuffing her as well.  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Zoe muttered, "for fuck's sake, my dad is the local sheriff."

"Oh, we know, and we'll be going to have a little chat with him too. He may lose his job for covering for you two," the agent said.

"What is going on here," Jack said as he walked in, "why are you arresting them?"

"We can prove Josephina's guilt in the murder of Madison Miller, and we have reason to believe she was aided by your daughter."  
"This is a mistake," Jack said, "they wouldn't murder anyone, they don't have it in them."  
"I know who's responsible for this," Zoe said, "I don't know his name, but investigate Jo's dad! He just showed up yesterday, assaulted her, threatened her safety and left."

"Don't try to deflect blame on someone else," the agent snarled, "you're both coming with us."

  **Two Hours Later....**

The FBI profiler sat on the table in front of Jo.  
"So. Why did you kill Madison Miller? We can't figure out a connection between the two of you, except that she was found murdered, with your prints on the murder weapon, conveniently being a knife registered to a Josephina Lupo. Your knife."

"Look. I do not know the deceased Madison Miller. Never seen her before in my life."

"Then why did you kill her?"  
"I didn't kill her," Jo said, "but I think I know who did."  
"Ok, go ahead. Pretending that I believe your story, who do you think killed her?"  
"My father showed up yesterday, a couple of hours before you arrested me. He threatened me, and assaulted me, that's where I got this black eye, because I married another woman. He is extremely homophobic. Somehow, when Sheriff Carter showed up to arrest him, he used super speed or something and just whizzed past the sheriff. But I give you my word as a fellow officer of the law, I did not kill Madison Miller."

"What would he stand to gain from doing this to you? Framing you for murder?"  
"Well, first, if I went to jail for murder, I might end up spending the rest of my life in jail, and that would separate me from my wife. Also, if he wanted to attack Zoe, with me in prison I wouldn't be able to prevent it."

"Fair enough. Tell you what, I'll see what I can do to help, but no promises," the agent said.  
"Thank you, agent."


End file.
